This invention relates to a tank built in an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved liquid storage system for the power head of an outboard motor.
As is well known, it is desirable to maintain a compact configuration for an outboard motor and particularly for its power head. However, the increasing displacement and complexity of outboard motors is making this problem more and more difficult. Furthermore, it is frequently the practice to employ some form of liquid storage system in the power head for supplying liquid to the engine for its operation. For example, it has been proposed to employ separate lubricant systems for the outboard motor wherein lubricant is contained within power head and supplied to the engine during its running for lubrication. This type of system is utilized for separate lubrication of two-cycle internal combustion engines as are commonly used in outboard motors.
Although the use of separate lubricating systems have numerous advantages, it is also desirable to insure that the lubricating system has sufficient capability so that the operator need not add lubricant except during infrequent intervals during the engine operation. However, the space problems aforenoted with outboard motors has made it difficult to provide the amount of lubricant capacity within the power head as may be desired.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tank and liquid storage system for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact, high volume liquid storage system for containment within the protective cowling of the power head of an outboard motor.
As is also well known, outboard motors are normally supported for pivotal movement about a horizontally disposed pivot axis for tilt and trim adjustment. Occasionally, the engine may be operated when the outboard motor is tilted up to an extreme position and it is also desirable that the liquid tank be positioned so that the liquid will be supplied to the engine for running even when the outboard motor is tilted up. Generally, this necessitates a forward placement for the lubricant tank, however, the layout of the engine does not always permit the use of a large volume tank at the forward portion of the power head.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved liquid storage system for the power head of an outboard motor wherein the liquid can be supplied to the engine even when it is tilted up.